Zillionensystem von Noll
Das Zillionensystem von Noll ist ein Zillionensystem von Landon Curt NollLandon C. Noll: [http://isthe.com/chongo/tech/math/number/howhigh.html How high can you count?] 30. September 2015., das auf den folgenden Bestandteilen beruht: Zusammengesetzt wird in der Reihenfolge Hunderter + Einer + Zehner, wobei ''-llion''/''-lliarde'' auf die allein stehenden Einer, ''-illion''/''-illiarde'' auf dez und ''-tillion'' auf die restlichen Einer, Zehner und Hunderter folgt. Hinzu kommt millia für 1 000, worauf ebenfalls ''-tillion'' folgt und dem Bestandteile (auch millia selbst) voranstehen können, was eine Multiplikation bewirkt. Geschichte Dank seines Bruders Chet kannte Noll die Präfixregeln im Alter von 3 Jahren bis zur Dezillion. Er versuchte, sich die Zahlen durch Brute Force zu merken, was ihm bis 117 gelang. Chet kam zur Hilfe und zeigte ihm den „Trick“ zum Zählen. Mithilfe einer Tabelle aus dem Random House Dictionary lernte er die Namen der lateinischen Potenzen (darunter versteht er Exponenten von Tausenderpotenzen) bis 11. Als Teil eines Tests zum Eintritt in die erste Klasse wurde er im Alter von 6 Jahren gefragt, wie weit er zählen kann, und antwortete mit voller Zuversicht: :nine hundred ninety-nine decillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine nonillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine octillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine septillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine sextillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine quintillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine quadrillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine trillion, :nine hundred ninety-nine billion, :nine hundred ninety-nine million, :nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, :nine hundred ninety-nine Um sicherzugehen, dass ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen ist, ging er zu Tafel und schrieb die Zahl auf: :999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Während des Schreibens nannte er die Gruppen „decillion, nonillion, …“ und erklärte der Lehrerin, er könne drei Stellen hinzufügen, wenn sie ihm den nächsten Namen mitteilt, und so wartete er darauf. Aus einem Grund, den Noll nicht verstehen konnte, saß sie eine Weile lang ruhig da, und sagte dann: :I don’t believe you. Start counting. :Ich glaube dir nicht. Beginne zu zählen. Dies hat er gut geübt. Im Alter von 6 Jahren war er in der Lage, in etwa 20 Sekunden bis 100 zu zählen. Nach dem Erreichen von 500 fragte er sich, ob sie überhaupt verstand, was er sagte, und verlangsamte daher das Sprechtempo: :…, five hundred one, five hundred two, five hundred three, … :…, fünfhunderteins, fünfhundertzwei, fünfhundertdrei, … Dann kehrte er zurück zum schnellen Tempo. Sie forderte ihn auf, sich in die Ecke zu setzen. Unsicher, ob das eine Bestrafung oder ein Test sein soll, setzte er sich in die Ecke und fuhr fort. Er benutzte die linke Hand, um den Überblick über die Tausenderstelle zu behalten, und die rechte Hand für die Hunderterstelle. Beim Erreichen von 10 000 streckte er sein Bein aus, um die Zehntausenderstelle zu verzeichnen. Einige vier Stunden später erreichte er 21 600. An der Stelle begann er, müde zu werden, und verzögerte das Tempo, war aber immer noch schnell. Als sich die Lehrerin ihm zuwand, verlangsamte er weiter und erhöhte die Lautstärke: :… twenty-one thousand, six hundred one, :twenty-one thousand, six hundred two, :twenty-one thousand, six hundred three, … Sie sagte dann: :Oh, OK. You can stop now. :Oh, OK. Du kannst nun aufhören. Er war erleichtert, weil er sein zweites Bein zur Markierung von 20 000 benutzte, und nicht wusste, was er bei 30 000 tun soll. Sie notierte schlicht „over 100“, was ihn aufbrachte und zum Verlust seines Vertrauens auf Gymnasiallehrkräfte führte. Jeff Drummond beantwortete Nolls Fragen über die lateinische Sprache. Kritik Das System verwendet duozen statt duzen, aber quingen und seszen statt quinzen und sexzen. Des Weiteren kommen die Zehner ab 20 und Hunderter ohne t'' am Ende aus, obwohl es zu den lateinischen Kardinalia gehört. In der Implementation von Arndt BrünnerArndt Brünner: [http://www.arndt-bruenner.de/mathe/scripts/zahlwoerter.htm ''Zahlwörter, Namen und Bezeichnungen großer Zahlen]. 23. Juli 2006. bestehen diese Kritikpunkte nicht, allerdings wird da zwar Okt, Dez, Okto und Oktogint geschrieben, hingegen Cent, Ducent, Trecent, Sescent und Octingent (statt Zent, Duzent, Trezent, Seszent und Oktingent). Zudem wird zwar im oberen Teil (Benennung von Zehnerpotenzen bei Eingabe der Nullenanzahl) ein Hundertstel und ein Tausendstel erzeugt, im unteren (Benennung einer beliebigen Zahl) jedoch ein Einhundertel und ein Eintausendtel (ohne s'' vor ''t und mit Ein-'', während Wörter für Zillionstel ohne ''Ein-'' davor erzeugt werden, zum Beispiel ''ein Millionstel statt ein Einmillionstel). In der Implementation von Noll kann wiederum eine informelle Variante mit do (!) und duzen gewählt werden (dodecim ist vulgärlateinisch). Lateinisch millia ist eigentlich Plural von mille. Duomilliatillion könnte für die 2000. Zillion verwendet werden (''-tillion'' lässt sich hierbei vergleichen mit Tupel), um eine Verwechslung mit der 1002. Zillion zu vermeiden, hingegen erscheint Milliatillion anstelle von Milletillion oder schlicht Millillion nicht sehr sinnvoll. Die Wahl von millia statt milia (was im Lateinischen auch vorkommt) verträgt sich mit Million, in gewissen anderen Sprachen wie dem Portugiesischen, in dem milhão und milímetro mit nur einem l'' geschrieben werden, könnte ''milia herhalten. Als unglücklich kann außerdem gesehen werden, dass es zum Beispiel einerseits Oktillion heißt, andererseits (mit anderen Bestandteilen) ...oktotillion. Ein Wechsel von mi erscheint angebracht, allerdings endet un bereits auf einen Konsonanten und benötigt zur Hiatvermeidung kein t'' – statt ''Zenuntillion könnte es Zentunillion heißen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:System